


The Heart Of The Matter

by DarkShade



Series: Not The Legends You Were Expecting [2]
Category: Agent Carter (TV), Chuck (TV), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), Firefly, Killjoys (TV), Leverage, Stargate Atlantis, Stargate SG-1
Genre: Alternate Universe, Friendship, Gen, Learning to trust, RipFic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-07 18:35:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20821934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkShade/pseuds/DarkShade
Summary: Parker sees more than Rip realises.





	The Heart Of The Matter

**Author's Note:**

> I loved this idea when it came to me. I know some characters have one line, poor Hardison doesn't even speak in this but I didn't want to play about with it anymore.  
Hope you enjoy.

Rip sat in the parlour, relieved that his crew had made it through the day with no real injuries and were currently heading to get some rest after a long day. Staring at the glass of scotch he was holding, Rip thought back to when he last slept properly. It was the last night he had Miranda sleeping beside him with her arms wrapped around him and Jonas was tucked up safely in the room next to them.

Exhaustion curled through him but no matter how much he tried he knew he wouldn’t get much sleep unless he drank a lot more of this.

“You know,” Parker’s voice made him jump. Rip turned to see the blonde thief sitting on top of his desk and wondered how she had got in without him noticing. “You look like Nate,” she continued ignoring his stunned look, “When you think no one is watching, I see sadness in your eyes. The same sadness he has because his son died.”

Rip gripped the glass tightly.

She slid off the desk, “You drink like Nate too.”

Dropping his eyes, Rip put the glass down.

“You don’t have to tell us,” Parker said softly, “But we agreed to help you save the future. Maybe we can help you in other ways.”

Shaking his head slightly, Rip whispered, “Parker…”

“I used to be different,” she continued, “Before I met Nate, Sophie, Elliot and Hardison I thought caring about people was weakness that it would make me slow and get me caught. But it isn’t weakness. We make each other better and you look like you could use that too.”

She gave him a smile before wandering out leaving him sitting staring after her. He knew her future, the great things she would do as part of Leverage Inc, but he’d never expected her to be so intuitive when it came to people this early in her timestream.

“Gideon?” he called softly.

“I’m here, Captain.”

Closing his eyes at that small comfort he sighed, “You always are.”

“Parker is right,” Gideon reminded him.

Rip nodded, “I know.”

“The people you have recruited are good and will understand the other part of our mission,” Gideon told him.

“I’ll tell them tomorrow,” Rip decided.

“The entire crew are currently in the galley together,” Gideon told him, “Now would be a better time to talk to them.”

Rip nodded but didn’t move from his spot.

“What if they don’t…”

“They will,” Gideon assured.

Rip stood outside the galley, he could hear the people who now inhabited his ship talking and there was laughter which surprised him.

“Captain,” Gideon’s voice stopped him turning and walking away, “You need to talk to them.”

Taking a long deep breath, he walked in to find the eight people he’d asked for help sitting around the table all holding a mug.

“Rip,” Peggy greeted when she spotted him standing in the doorway, “Do you want some hot chocolate?”

He hesitated before nodding, “In a minute perhaps. There is something I need to discuss with you all first.”

“I take it this is something important,” Dutch noted.

Leaning against the counter, giving him space between them, “I haven’t been entirely honest about this mission.”

“Really?” Peggy asked, not angry but with interest in her voice.

Rip felt the air around him thicken, he had to tell them, but it was so hard to say.

“They will understand, Captain,” Gideon’s voice came in his ear supportive and comforting as always.

Taking in a shuddering breath Rip somehow managed to say, “Time Masters are not supposed to have personal ties of any kind, it is believed to be a distraction but…” he sighed, “I fell in love. We married and had a son.”

He paused and glanced around the room seeing concerned faces before taking a deep breath and continued.

“When Vandal Savage attacked London in 2166,” Rip whispered, “He murdered them. I don’t know why they were targeted but I…” he trailed off stunned when Kaylee suddenly wrapped her arms around him.

“You should have told us,” Dutch said.

Chuck nodded from her side adding, “We understand why you didn’t.”

“Because you’ve kept them a secret for so long,” Daniel took over, “Telling us wasn’t easy.”

Realising Kaylee was still hugging him, Rip tried to extract himself with no success.

“Have you already tried to save them?” Rodney spoke up thoughtfully.

Sadly Rip nodded.

Kaylee’s arms tightened, “We’ll help you save them.”

“And she speaks for all of us,” Peggy added, “But from now on you tell us the truth, Rip.”

The entire team nodded in agreement.

“I will,” Rip said softly.

Rodney frowned at him, “You look terrible by the way, go get some sleep.”

Finally released by Kaylee, Rip nodded again, “I’ll see you in the morning.”

Leaving the room, Rip felt lighter relieved that they’d not only understood but had agreed to help.

“Captain,” Gideon spoke up.

Rip rested his hand on the bulkhead, “You were right, Gideon.”

“Of course,” she replied, “Please try and get some rest tonight.”

Heading to his room, Rip sighed, “I’ll try.”

Rip turned the corner heading to his room, stalling to find Parker standing waiting for him.

“How did you…”

“You already look better,” she said before wandering away.

Watching her walk away Rip shook his head and headed to hopefully sleep.


End file.
